Where Do We Go From Here?
by dreams-of-mist
Summary: [COMPLETE] Mamoru receives a letter that may change his whole world. Usagi finds it accidentally and confronts him. What will he choose: his dreams or his love?
1. Chapter 1

**:: Where Do We Go From Here? ::**

**By: dreams-of-mist**

**Summary: **Mamoru receives a letter that may change his whole world. Usagi finds it accidentally and confronts him. What will he choose: his dreams or his love?

**Author's Note:** Hiya! Thanks for taking a chance on my fanfic. I hope you enjoy it! I can GUARANTEE that this fanfic will be completed within a reasonable time period. So, if you're like me and hate it when a story suddenly stops, that won't happen here. Also, when I started writing this, I thought that it was my own idea, but after a while, I realized it had a few parallels to another story I read on I can't remember the title or the author's name, but if someone could tell me, I'll be sure to mention it in an update and give credit where it's due.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the anime. To the people who do own the rights and trademarks, please don't sue me – I'm just a poor, struggling university student trying to pay her fees and bills. The story below, however, is mine, and I can only ask that no one plagiarizes it; but then again, who would?

'...' – thoughts

"..." – spoken

**Where Do We Go From Here? – Chapter 1**

Mamoru slipped the key back into his pocket as he closed the apartment door. He flipped the door's look securely back into place and dropped his backpack and his books on the nearby kitchen counter. The mail still in his hands, he walked toward the living room, dropped the bundle onto the glass table, and plopped himself down on the sofa.

'God, I'm tired...'

Rubbing his hands over his weary face, he reflected upon the hectic two weeks that just passed: two essays, four assignments, a pop quiz, and five labs with two lab reports each. And he still had two more essays and final exams to look forward to.

'Shit. Makes me regret taking higher education...'

Now, two mind-numbing weeks later, he found himself exhausted and alone in his apartment at 9:48 pm, hungry, tired, and weary as hell. His mail had piled up during that time and he had made a mental promise to himself last week to get to it the first chance he got.

'I just want to sleep for a week...'

However, rather than indulging himself just this once, Mamoru gave himself a little mental shake and started sifting through his mail.

'Bill, bill, ad, ad, bill, junk, ad, ad, ad, bi-'

He paused.

He sat there, frozen in time it seemed. Minutes passed by.

Finally, he got up and grabbed a letter opener from his desk, the thin white envelope clutched tightly in his hands. With a quick flick of his wrist, the envelope was cut opened. Mamoru, holding his breath, carefully slipped the letter out and opened it.

With unsteady fingers, he held onto the pristine white sheet, his eyes travelling from left to right, top to bottom. Only moments after he started reading, his midnight blue eyes widened. The letter slipped soundlessly through his fingers and floated softly to the floor. Wordlessly, he picked up the letter, slipped it back into the envelope, and tucked it securely into a desk drawer.

Ironically, he didn't sleep a wink that night.

:: end of chapter one ::

That's it for chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Chapter 2 should be up by next week at the latest. Reviews would be nice. Any constructive criticism would be great since I'm always trying to improve my writing skill and style. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**:: Where Do We Go From Here? ::**

**By: dreams-of-mist**

**Summary: **Mamoru receives a letter that may change his whole world. Usagi finds it accidentally and confronts him. What will he choose: his dreams or his love?

**Author's Note:** Hello again! I can't believe I actually got reviews! YIPPEE!!! I was incredibly giddy after I got my first review from **babygurl**. Because she was the first one to R&R, this second chapter is dedicated to her! I hope she likes it. Thanks to everyone else who took a chance on a first time Sailor Moon fanfic writer. I'll try not to let you down.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the anime. To the people who do own the rights and trademarks, please don't sue me – I'm _still_ just a poor, struggling university student trying to pay her fees and bills. The story below, however, is mine, and I can only ask that no one plagiarizes it; but then again, who would?

'...' – thoughts

"..." – spoken

**Where Do We Go From Here? - Chapter 2**

Knock, knock, knock!

Patiently, a young petite girl waited, all the while rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet. Her pigtails trailed down in long blonde swirls and brushed softly against her legs as she swayed.

Half a minute passed and still no answer. Usagi knocked once more, but again, there was no answer.

'Hmm...Mamo-chan must running late again today. I'll just let myself in and wait for him.'

She dug into her backpack and pulled out a small silver key. Once inside, Usagi called out loudly, just to make sure.

"Mamo-chan? Are you home? It's Usagi. We agreed to meet here first remember?"

An echoing silence was her reply.

With a dainty shrug, she dropped her bag off on the kitchen counter and wandered around the apartment. Mamoru had given her the extra key about 3 months ago, soon after the final battle against Galaxia. They were always meeting at his apartment, but lately, he had been running late, trying to make up for lost time by taking night courses so that he would be caught up with his peers. So, rather than having her stand around outside his door, waiting for him if he was late, Mamoru had given her the key.

However, there was this one embarrassing moment just a little over two months ago when Usagi had first started letting herself into the apartment. She couldn't think about the incident without blushing a deep shade of red. Seeing Mamoru almost entirely naked could do that to a girl.

With a deep calming breath, Usagi tried to cool her already warm face. She lovingly ran her hands over a picture frame that held a picture of her and Mamoru. It had been taken just last month when they had gone to the summer carnival with the other girls. She traced her fingertips over Mamoru's face.

'So handsome, my prince...'

In the photograph, his hair was slightly tussled from the night wind. His angular face was lean and his poet's mouth was in the usual charismatic smile. His stormy blue eyes were mysterious and dark, giving him an aura of hidden danger and power. But it was the possessive arm he had around her waist that caused her romantic heart to flutter.

Wistfully, Usagi stepped out onto the balcony and gazed at the moon that was only now starting to peak out behind the clouds as dusk fell. It was only as of late that she had finally started to feel fully at peace. The last two years of her life had been a giant rollercoaster, an emotional and physical ride that brought a mixture of happiness and sadness, joy and sorrow, truths and lies. From finding out her identity as Sailor Moon AND as the Moon Princess, discovering her former court and fellow senshi, meeting her future daughter, and fighting off all the evils that threatened Earth and its people, she hardly had a moment of time to be a simple school girl in love with her boyfriend. She wouldn't give up these moments for the world.

The sounds of the wind chimes wrested Usagi from her inner musings. She had bought it soon after Galaxia's defeat from Rei's temple for luck and good fotune. In their business, they needed all the luck and fortune they could get. Scattered throughout the once starkly furnished apartment were other little feminine touches of Usagi. In the last couple of months, she had put up some bright pictures that had added splashes of colour to the mostly black and white apartment. There were a few knick knacks strewn across the coffee table and kitchen counter. And only two weeks ago, she had also put a lovely afghan throw over the couch.

'Oh! That reminds me...'

Usagi went back inside and reached into her knapsack. She pulled out a small Tupperware container. Inside was a slice of triple fudge cake that she had personally baked (with lots of help from Makoto of course). Mamoru hadn't been able to make it to Minako's birthday party yesterday so she had decided to save him a piece. She put the container in the fridge, right at the very front so Mamoru wouldn't miss it. But just in case, she was going to put a little note on top of the container – just to remind him.

'I better go get a pen and some note paper from Mamo-chan's room.'

Usagi closed the fridge door quickly before temptations got the better of her and she ate the cake herself. Instead, she imagined the romantic dinner for two she was going to have with Mamoru once he got home, letting herself become all dreamy and starry-eyed. Riding on this amorous high, she danced across the apartment towards the bedroom, twirling in graceful circles and humming a soft, romantic tune

She found a small notepad and a single pen sitting on the neatly organized and dust-free desk.

'How do he and Ami do it? It's so...clean!'

"Dea....rest...Ma...m...m...m... Oh great, the pen is dry. Where does he keep his extra pens?"

She looked around Mamoru's bedroom but didn't find any pens lying around. She didn't want to snoop into his drawers but it couldn't be helped.

The first drawer...nothing but lined paper and notepads.

The second drawer...school notes and empty binders.

The third drawer...

'Finally! Pens, pencils, and...a letter?'

Usagi picked up the slim envelope, her search for a pen all but forgotten. She turned it over and let out a slight gasp at the return address.

Harvard Medical School

At this point, she couldn't care less if she was invading Mamoru's privacy or not. She ripped the letter out of the envelope and proceeded to read.

_Dear Mr. Mamoru Chiba:_

_Last year, you were accepted into Harvard Medical School on a full scholarship. Your acceptance was based on several factors: your marks in your university courses, your internship at Tokyo General, and your extracurricular activities at the local drop-in clinic._

_When you failed to register at the university, we rescinded your acceptance to Harvard. However, we recently learned that unfortunate circumstances prevented you from attending out institution. Our condolences on the death of your grandfather. I hope that the last few months of retreat in the mountains has helped healed the wounds._

_Also, may the following news help you to move on. _

_It is my pleasure to offer you full-time admission to the second year of graduate medical studies at Harvard Medical School of Harvard University. I sincerely hope that you will choose to become a member of the Harvard community in September._

_You may be surprised to receive this letter since you did not apply again this year. However, your night class professor, Professor Kaname, and your supervisor at the hospital, Doctor Kanzaki, applied to Harvard Medical School on your behalf. Both have written excellent recommendations detailing the hard work you have put into catching up on your studies._

_Congratulations on your achievements! Should you choose Harvard Medical School, we will have a warm welcome for you in September as you begin your university studies._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_C.K. Richardson_

_Associate University Registrar_

_Admission Services_

'Oh my god...'

Usagi's mind was reeling from the news. She sat down on the corner of the bed, her legs unable to support her anymore. Her silvery yellow locks cascaded around her, the ends dragging on the hardwood floors. Her mind couldn't seem to absorb the information, thoughts and words swirling chaotically in her head. Unable to take it anymore, she put the letter aside and put her head in her hands, desperately trying to piece her now shaken world back together.

'Mamo-chan's been accepted to Harvard again. Why didn't he tell me? He got this mail more than two weeks ago; why hasn't he said anything? Is he leaving again? Is he leaving me again?'

On an on the litany of words continued, her mind bombarding her with questions she had no answers to.

Until, suddenly, a moment of clarity cleared the haze and a shining truth could be seen.

'Two days ago, Mamoru told me he was looking forward to returning to normal classes at Tokyo U. So that means he's NOT going to Harvard. But why? He always said that his dream was to go to the top university in the world and become the best doctor possible. Then why is he giving up on this chance to go to America? It doesn't make any sense.'

Usagi knew she had two choices.

She could forget about finding this letter, put it back exactly where she found it, pretend nothing happened, and have Mamoru stay in Tokyo with her.

Or...

She could confront him about the letter and find out why he was giving up on his dream, force him to reconsider.

And lose him in the process.

'I can say nothing so that he'll stay by my side, but never fulfill his deepest wish. Or I can speak up and watch him walk away from me and towards his dream. Could I bear it? Could I live with the ache of loneliness his absence would bring? The chill that would replace his warmth? Could I face the demons of my own insecurities? We've fought so hard to finally be together. It took us a thousand years to find each other again on Earth and then the Dark Kingdom came, and once again we were thrown into the heat of battle, into a war not of our making. Once again, we had to fight for our love, our future. I'm so tired of fighting. I want peace and happiness. I have achieved peace now, but happiness? It seems like it's always out of reach, like there's always something between me and the happiness I seek with my beloved. So... the question becomes: can I have it at his expense?'

And deep down, she already knew the answer.

She wanted to be selfish, to think of herself first. She wanted to keep Mamoru all to herself forever. She wanted to have the comfort of his presence whenever she needed it. She wanted to feel secure and protected in his arms.

She wanted his love.

But the cost would be too high.

Every time he bumped into her on his way to Tokyo University, she would have to live with the knowledge that he should be heading to the Harvard Medical building. Every time he used the old laboratory facilities in the Tokyo U medical building, she would know that he should be using state of the art equipment at Harvard. And every time he went out on a date with her, saw her, touched her, kissed her, she would feel the heavy weight of guilt, knowing what the sacrifice was for him to do those things with her.

Usagi went back out into the living room, carrying the letter with her. Who knew such a small sheet of paper could have the power to change everything in her life?

Once more, she held the picture of herself and Mamoru at the carnival and stared into his handsome face.

"I love you," she said softly, all the while running stroking his face through the glass, "Enough to let you go. There's a saying that if you let something go, and it returns to you, then you know that it will stay with you and be yours forever. Would you return to me, my Mamo-chan, my Endymion? Do you belong to me as much as I belong to you?"

As she put the picture back down...

"Usako? Are you here?"

Usagi turned around, surprised. She had completely forgotten that she was waiting for Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan!" It came out almost like a high squeak. "You're back. Um...how was your day?"

If Mamoru noticed that his girlfriend seemed nervous, he didn't say anything. He dropped his backpack and his books on the floor, the loud thud causing Usagi to jump a little.

"It was tiring. But I'm glad it's finally over. I'm starving! Let's head out for dinner now okay, U-"

It was then he saw the letter in Usagi's hand. And he knew, without a doubt, without being able to see the letterhead or anything written on it, exactly which letter it was.

Usagi also noticed Mamoru's sudden speechlessness.

'I guess I might as well get this over with,' she thought warily.

"I think dinner can wait a bit. Do you want to explain what this is?."

:: end of chapter 2 ::

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this second instalment. Just to clarify a few things: I don't know much about Tokyo U or Harvard beside the fact that they exist (probably). I wrote this out of my head so if it turns out that Tokyo U has great equipment too, well good for them! Also, if there are discrepancies with how Mamoru's apartment looks, I'm sorry for that. I haven't watched the anime for a while and I've never read the manga. Oh, and did anyone notice my little tribute to Full Metal Panic and Escaflowne? Hehe...I hope so. In any case, if anyone finds errors or farfetched ideas in this chapter, let me know. It'll help with my future fics and possibly with the rest of the story. Thanks again for reading. I'll try to have the next chapter up within a week's time (like before). Ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

**:: Where Do We Go From Here? ::**

**By: dreams-of-mist**

**Summary: **Mamoru receives a letter that may change his whole world. Usagi finds it accidentally and confronts him. What will he choose: his dreams or his love?

**Author's Note:** Hello once again! It's been exactly one week since I've last updated and I apologize for it. I would've had this chapter up much earlier if it weren't for some issues. I've recently moved into my new university home and have spent the last 3 days desperately trying to get Internet set up. At this time, it's STILL not working and I'm actually accessing the Internet from the university campus network. Sad, isn't it? With any luck, my Internet will be up and running soon. Which brings up the topic of my next update – I don't know for sure when it'll be since school is starting soon. Hopefully, chapter 4 will be up within two weeks depending on how classes and workload go. FYI, I've already started on chapter 4 and it is half complete. Fingers crossed!!!

One more thing I wanted to mention in case anyone's confused: the so-called 'death of Mamoru's grandfather' and 'Mamoru's mountain retreat' was just the handy lie I made up for the story to help Mamoru and the rest of the Sailor Moon cast explain the reason for Mamoru's sudden disappearance off the face of the earth. When someone goes missing in the real world for months on end, someone's bound to notice eventually so I tried to put a little realism into the tale. No one's asked about it, but I thought I'd talk about it anyways.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the anime. To the people who do own the rights and trademarks, please don't sue me – I'm not only a poor, struggling university student, I'm also one so incompetent that setting up an Internet network is near impossible. Would a person like that really have come up with Sailor Moon? I think not! The story below, however, is mine, and I can only ask that no one plagiarizes it; but then again, who would?

'...' – thoughts

"..." – spoken

**Where Do We Go From Here? – Chapter 3**

"Where did you get that?"

It was all he could think to say, even though he knew it was a stupid question. Mamoru was too shocked to see the letter in Usagi's hand to do little more than stare wide-eyed.

Usagi was also having a tough time trying to compose herself.

'Damn! Why couldn't he have come back just a little later? I haven't had time to figure out what to do, what to say! Be calm Usagi, be calm. Don't let him see how anxious you are. Stay strong, stay focused.' She took a deep breath and said...

"I think you know where," she replied coolly, trying her best to sound in control. "In the second drawer on the right side of your desk. With the pens and pencils," she added as an afterthought.

"I see."

Both stood rigid facing each other across the living room that suddenly seemed entirely too small and suffocating.

Mamoru still too surprised and caught off guard to figure out what to say.

Usagi conflicted and confused, waiting for something, anything, to make things right again.

The silence dragged on, neither one having the courage to continue and shatter the moment. But soon it became unbearable for Usagi.

"Is that all you have to say? 'I see.'?" she blurted out.

Usagi's incredulous voice stirred Mamoru from his mindless stupor and suddenly he was pacing all over the apartment, unable to keep still. It was as if those brief moments of immobility had caused an excess of pent-up energy. He started moving everywhere: storing cups and bowls, putting away his books, hanging up his jacket.

Running away so he wouldn't have to face her; face this.

He needed to get out, to escape, and pretend this wasn't happening. He had never expected her to find the letter, hadn't anticipated the possibility that she would discover it. And now it was too late to secret the letter away somewhere less obvious, or better yet, destroy it before anyone saw it. But he would think of 'what ifs' later. Right now, somehow, he needed to make Usagi think the letter meant nothing to him.

"There's nothing more to say Usako. It's just a letter from some university in America. It's no big deal. Let's just forget about it and go out for dinner, okay? We can try that new restaurant that opened up on Juuban Crescent. I hear they have excellent deserts." He said this nonchalantly, trying to seem indifferent with the university topic and the situation. He tossed the answer over his shoulder while he put some old newspapers in the recycling box, giving the appearance of someone who was disinterested and bored.

But Usagi knew differently.

She nearly saw red at his obvious ploy to distract her with food.

'Not this time, Mamoru-baka, not this time,' she thought darkly, fighting the urge to go over to him and dole out some sailor senshi whoop-ass punishment in the name of the moon.

"No! It's not okay! How come you never mentioned this to me before? You had this letter for at least two weeks now."

"It wasn't important."

If possible, Usagi looked even more stunned at these words.

"Wasn't important? Wasn't important??? What do you take me for? Some sort of fool? I'm not an idiot Mamo-chan!" she yelled out, her mask of composure slowly chipping away.

"I didn't say you were!" he exclaimed defensively. Somehow, his efforts to distract Usagi from the letter had seriously backfired and if anything, she was more riled up than ever. 'Shit!'

"Well you obviously think it! And it's also incredibly obvious that this acceptance letter means more than you're saying. If it was really so insignificant to you, you wouldn't have purposely kept it hidden and you wouldn't have kept it a secret from me. Even I know Harvard isn't just 'some university'. It's one of the most prestigious universities in the world. And you couldn't even be bothered to let me know; which I guess shows me just how important I am to you. They're offering you a full scholarship into their medical program for goodness sakes – the one you got into last year but never attended because you were..."

Usagi couldn't finish and the sentence hung uncomfortably in the air between them.

She was flooded with memories, memories she had worked hard to push back and move past. But she knew she would never forget. The feelings of abandonment and disillusionment when she thought Mamoru had forgotten about her, hopelessness and despair as she slowly loss her friends and senshi one by one, and grief at the discovery that her prince had died – and she hadn't known, hadn't been by his side. She had lost the only man she had ever loved in two lifetimes; the only person who could make even the darkest days seem brighter somehow. She had failed him then.

She wouldn't again.

Mamoru was equally lost in the past. He could still remember clearly looking up at the cold, vacant, soulless eyes of Galaxia, knowing the horrors she would commit, knowing he didn't have the power or strength to stop her. In her golden eyes, he had seen his own death and the promise of death for all of Earth's people, the senshi, and of his beloved princess. He remembered how it felt to be dying; suffering not from the wounds or the pain, but from the knowledge that in mere moments, he would leave the only person he ever loved behind. The only woman who had ever gotten past his cold exterior to matter, to see the loneliness he hid from an often unforgiving world; to know him and still love him. Usagi was the only person he ever felt compelled to always touch, to hold, to simply be with everyday, even if it was just a brush of the hands or a brief moment to see her heart-shaped face. His soulmate. His heart - for he had long since given her that.

She was his heart. Always would be.

And no one could live without their heart.

The thought of losing that connection, that one thing that kept him from living a bleak existence, was agonizing and terrifying beyond belief. He hadn't protected her, hadn't guarded her as he should have. And she had almost paid the ultimate price because of his selfish desire to fulfill a foolish dream. A dream that put oceans and distance between them. He had failed her then.

He wouldn't again.

Both of them slowly recollected themselves, staring back at each other after making their own solemn promises.

"Are you going?" she asked gravely. Usagi tried to calm herself down once again before her frustration and her nerves started showing again. However, the brief walk down memory lane had unsettled her greatly. She felt even more off-balance than before and knew that Mamoru wouldn't give into her questioning that easily.

Mamoru looked into the eyes of his girlfriend, searching her face for signs of what she was feeling, hints for the answer she wanted to hear. But he couldn't see a thing; her face was an emotionless mask. There was a time when all her emotions were right on the surface and she was as open as a book. He used to know instantly if she was sad, happy, scared, or nervous. But the years of battles fought as Sailor Moon and Serenity had taught her hard lessons in composure and she had learned how to hide her thoughts and feelings when it suited her.

'She's not going to budge an inch. Neither will I.'

"No." It was a sharp, monosyllabic reply that ripped through the tension filled air.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"There's nothing else to say. I'm not going and that's it."

Disbelieving, Usagi's façade of self-control completely shattered.

"Aren't you even going to explain why? Don't you think I deserve to know? I'm your girlfriend you know, not just some stranger; shouldn't I have some say in this?"

"No Usako! Just let this go!" he exploded, aggravation and unease written clearly across his face, his body tense and rigid.

"Well tough for you!" she retorted equally fiercely, "I'm not just going to let this go. I'm not going to be someone you can let into your world whenever it suits you, to only be privy to certain parts of you you deem appropriate. I won't settle for bits and scraps of your life that you'll toss my way when you feel like it. I'm your girlfriend and I won't be kept in the dark. You've shut people out before, but I refuse to be one of them. I'm not leaving here until you explain to me exactly why you're not going to Harvard, the school of your dreams, and why you didn't tell me about this!"

Usagi's once blank eyes were now fierce, her face flushed from her heated words.

Looking at Usagi's intensely determined face, Mamoru felt trapped. He was cornered, forced into a defensive stance. And from these feelings of guilt and being trapped, anger and hate sprang and grew.

It made him attack blindly on whoever was convenient, whoever was around.

Usagi.

"Damn it Usako, I don't answer to you!" he yelled out viciously, slamming one of his textbooks down on the counter. "I'm not going to explain why and NO, you don't have any say in this. I don't have to consult you on every little decision I make – I'm not some child you need to coddle or fuss over. It's none of your damn business so just leave it alone! You shouldn't even have seen this letter. Is this what you do when I'm not around? Snoop around my place and invade my privacy? Is that it??"

The instant the words came out, he regretted it.

A small gasp escaped Usagi's trembling lips, her hands covering up her mouth in astonishment and hurt. She felt as if she had been physically beaten, too numb to do more than accept the pain Mamoru's words inflicted, blow by blow. Her blue eyes were now wide-eyed, frightened and scared. She had instantly gone deathly pale and suddenly looked much too frail, too innocent, and too vulnerable to face the miseries of the world, either as Serenity, Sailor Moon, or simply Usagi Tsukino.

"Usako..." Her name came out as a soft plea, begging for forgiveness. He was drowning in shame, wallowing in regret. He couldn't believe he had let the situation get so out of control, that such spiteful words had escaped his mouth in anger. "I'm so sorry my love, I shouldn't have said that." Mamoru's face now mirrored hers, except his eyes were filled with remorse and a different kind of fear.

He crossed the room, reaching out to hold her, just to touch her, and felt despair well up inside when she flinched and moved away from his outstretched arms. That one small move was more painful than if she had struck him. But it was her eyes that nearly felled him, that nearly brought him to his knees; they were filled with so much pain and hurt it destroyed him.

"Usako, oh my god, I'm so sorry. I was out of line; I didn't mean the things I said. Please, love, forgive me. I was wrong to lash out like that. You didn't do anything wrong. You were right, I should've told you, been honest right from the start."

And still, she continued staring at him as if she was looking at a stranger.

He couldn't stand it.

He had finally done it, driven away the only thing, the only person that ever really mattered. In the end, he really was going to be alone; and he had no one to blame but himself.

'Did you really think, Chiba,' his mind mocked, 'that after all the years of neglect, of detachment, of emotional pain and torment you've caused her, she'd still stay with you? Wake up you fool! You've finally made her turn tail and leave you; even she, the most forgiving soul alive, can only take so much abuse.'

Thinking this, Mamoru made his one last frantic plea, not for redemption, but for one more moment of paradise, one final taste of heaven before he was barred from its gates.

"If you can't forgive me, all I ask is that you let me hold you one last time before you walk out the door and leave me. That you go to the same park everyday so I'll always see you amongst the roses. And that you visit Motoki every afternoon so I'll bump into you and see your beautiful face." His voice was rough with emotion and filled with desperate longing.

"But I can't help myself; I have to ask one last time: can you forgive me Usako?"

:: end of chapter 3 ::

This chapter's over now! Hopefully, you liked it, enough to review. Or maybe you hated it so much that you'll point out all the things wrong with it. Reviews would be nice, even if it's to say why you don't like it. No flames please, but good constructive criticism would be great. Thanks for reading and I'll try to put out the next chapter ASAP! Ciao.

dreams-of-mist


	4. Chapter 4

**:: Where Do We Go From Here? ::**

**By: dreams-of-mist **

**Summary: **Mamoru receives a letter that may change his whole world. Usagi finds it accidentally and confronts him. What will he choose: his dreams or his love?

**Author's Note:** Hi y'all! It's been so long since I've updated and let me offer my deepest apologies for that. University classes started and before I knew it, I was swamped with readings and assignments. And let me tell you, all-nighters are not cool! I'm running extremely low on energy and I cannot wait for Thanksgiving. Yum...home cooked meals. In any case, here's chapter 4. Please enjoy!

Oh, one more thing! Thanks to CockyButtButt (interesting pen-name by the way) for giving me some really great constructive criticism about Usagi and Mamoru's characters. Yeah, the emotions I put them through were, while quite real in actual relationships, were definitely magnified to put them in super turmoil. And since this isn't an AU fic, it would be weird to mess with their personalities too much. However, I like them incredibly emotional in my fanfics so please bear with me! :) I hope this fourth instalment is to your liking.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the anime. To the people who do own the rights and trademarks, please don't sue me – I'm not only a poor, struggling university student, I'm also incredibly exhausted and living off of about 4 hours of sleep per night. Would a person like that really have had the energy or time to come up with Sailor Moon? I think not! The story below, however, is mine, and I can only ask that no one plagiarizes it; but then again, who would?

'...' – thoughts

"..." – spoken

**Where Do We Go From Here? – Chapter 4**

The question laid out between them in the silence that followed Mamoru's words.

Usagi, still reeling from the agony of his earlier accusations, was nonetheless drawn to her prince, her soulmate, her love.

She stared deep into his eyes and saw the undercurrents of torment and misery that swam behind the midnight blue orbs. There was regret, fear, and desperation; but beneath it all, she saw the deep and unwavering love he held for her.

And she knew without a doubt, that no matter what he did, no matter how many mistakes he made, and no matter how many times he hurt her, she would always forgive him and love him.

It was both a curse and a blessing, she supposed, that she loved him so much. That this emotion could drive her do anything and everything for him, to make him happy at almost any cost.

It was because of this that she nearly caved, to take the easy way out. She wanted to just forgive him and let go of the matter, simply accept his decision to reject Harvard in favour of Tokyo U. She could see it in her mind very vividly, almost like a vision, of how the next scenes would unfold if she gave in this one time.

She would forgive, they would kiss and make up, go out for dinner and by next morning, they would pretend this entire evening never happened. They would tell themselves it was simply an unpleasant memory, a tiny bump in the road in their relationship, meant to be forgotten and stored away in the furthest reaches of the mind. And they would go on with their lives, seemingly happy, and pretend that everything was perfect, that their love alone was enough to carry them through the obstacles the future could bring.

'But how long would we be able to fool ourselves? How long would we be able to pretend everything was fine? Before we regret what happened in the past and the decisions we made this night? How long before tonight destroyed whatever love we had?'

With these thoughts, she knew that for their sake, she could not back down. This was one battle of wills she could not afford to lose.

The cost would be too high.

'It's for us, Mamo-chan. And most especially, it's for you," she thought decisively, refusing to take the easy way out. In the corner of her mind, she could almost here the other senshi cheering her on, proud of their princess and leader's steely resolve.

"Mamo-chan..." she said tentatively, her voice as soft as a whisper, "I love you. I always will. A thousand years ago, we fell in love. Against all odds, we found each other, going against ancient laws and customs to be together. And now, a thousand years later, my feelings haven't changed. You're still the one for me. And whatever obstacles come up, I want us to face them together. Do you understand, Mamo-chan?"

"I do, Usako, I do," he claimed fervently, weak with relief. She still loved him. That was more than he could have asked for, more than he deserved. "I want to face the future with you and only you. I want you there by my side for all the big moments. For when I get my medical degree. For our wedding. For the first dawn that shines upon Crystal Tokyo. I want to share all those moments with you. And even the little things, like watching the stars or just having someone to talk to; I want to do all those things with YOU. No one else but you."

He reached out again now and this time, Usagi didn't move away.

He pulled her into his arms, terrified that if he gave her too much time, she would rethink her decision. He held on tight, his arms like steel bands across her back. This was nirvana. This was paradise.

This was home.

Usagi let the warmth of Mamoru's body surround her, let it seep into her bones, into her soul, until everything was washed away and she felt cleansed inside. She drew in the scent of him; of man, of musk, and of roses, always the faint scent of roses she loved so much. And all the doubts, all the fears, all the pain seemed to drop away.

But it was an illusion. Things weren't back the way they used to be, not yet.

"Mamo-chan?" she murmured quietly into his ear, her sweet breath tickling the hairs on his neck.

"Yes, Usako?" he replied dreamily, lost in the moment of bliss and peace.

She pulled away gently and framed his angular face with her delicate hands, her slim fingers playing with the stray ebony locks and tendrils.

Looking him deep into his eyes, she made her plea.

"Help me to understand, help me to forgive. Look at what your silence is doing to us. I can't let this matter go. I'll always wonder about why you turned down Harvard. Give me a reason, please. If you don't, it will tear us apart, I just know it. Please, Mamo-chan, please."

Mamoru could do little to avoid her penetrating gaze and it ripped as him inside. She was right. He had to tell her why he was staying instead of going to America. Inside he was a bundle of nerves. Once she heard his reason, would she force him to go?

"Okay, Usako, I'll tell you whatever you want to know. Just remember, I love you. And everything I do, I do it for you, for us, for our future."

She nodded slightly.

He held her small hands in his larger ones. Her pale smooth skin stood in deep contrast against his darker and callused hands, but they were infinitely gentle as his thumbs rubbed over her knuckles in soothing circles.

"Ever since I was young, I knew I wanted to be a doctor. To save lives so that no one would ever be left alone."

"Like you were," Usagi murmured quietly.

"Yes, like me. And I knew that to achieve this dream, I would need to go to the best medical school possible, to become the best doctor possible. That's why I worked so hard, studied so much to reach that goal. I worked two jobs at a time to pay for tuition and to save up money for the future."

He took a deep breath and continued. "When I first got accepted last year to Harvard, I was so happy. All the years of hard work had paid off. And I thought that I could make it work. Could make school work. Could make us work even though we were oceans apart. But then Galaxia came and changed everything."

"And now it's within grasp again, Mamo-chan. The opportunity is right here, all you have to do is grab onto it. You can make all your dreams come true!"

"I can't go Usako, not now. Maybe in a few more years, when you've finished high school and you could come with me to America...but not now. The timing is all wrong."

Usagi was taken aback by the news. "Go with you? But...that could be a long time. I mean, I might not even make it into an American university or college near Harvard or my parents might not even let me go. You have to reconsider, Mamo-chan. This kind of opportunity may never come again. You can't afford to wait!"

"I'm not leaving you again, Usako. The last time I did, look what happened – destruction, death, sacrifice."

"But this is your dream!"

"It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? How could you say that? You and I know that's a bald-faced lie. How can you just give up on your dreams just for me? After all the blood and sweat you've poured into making it come true? I could never live with myself, knowing what the sacrifice was for us to be together. One day, you'll take a look at your life and you'll regret it. While in your head, you'll think you made the right choice all those years ago, your heart will say different and hate me for taking this once in a lifetime chance away from you. Don't do that to us."

Mamoru watched with tortured eyes as Usagi whirled away from him to face his balcony doors, staring out beyond the cityscape that lay out before her, as if the sight of him was too much for her to bear. He caught a small sparkle as her face turned away from him, knew that she was working hard to hold back the flood of tears.

"But, Usako, don't you understand? You're more important than my dreams. YOU are my life. Without you, the dream is empty. Dreams are for those who haven't found what they're searching for in life, for those who have an empty existence, who are dead even though they walk and breathe. I've found what I'm looking for. YOU. I don't need my dreams anymore. I could save a million lives, but it would mean NOTHING - absolutely nothing - if I couldn't save you. If I had to choose between a career and you, I'd choose you. I won't lose you, Usako, not again. I couldn't..." emotion cracking his voice, "...I couldn't lose you again. Don't ask me to leave you. Please."

Even with her back turned, she had heard the dread and desperation in his voice, the vulnerability.

They could hurt each other so easily.

'What was that saying again? Oh yes...you always hurt the ones you love.'

Usagi turned around now, her expression fierce and passionate, her eyes pleading and her love shining through the sheen of tears that still threatened to fall.

"But don't you see Mamo-chan, I'll still be here. I'll be here a year from now, a hundred years from now, a thousand years from now, I'll STILL be here. When you told me about your parents, about your loneliness, I promised you then that I would never leave you. Never. I'll be here waiting, forever."

Mamoru crossed the room then, grabbing her arms and pulling her close till there was barely an inch of space between then. His dark cobalt eyes stared deep into her light cerulean ones as if searching for the truth in her words.

"You don't know that for sure Usako. You CAN'T know. What if something worse than Galaxia comes and I'm not there to protect you? What if something happens to you and I'm not at your side to help you pull through, to hold your hand? What if...what if..." He couldn't continue.

"What if what, Mamo-chan?" The scared tone in his voice worried her, scared her even. He was her pillar of strength. If he was afraid, then how could she be strong?

Mamoru gulped visibly. In a shaky whisper, he told her his darkest fear, the one thing that could destroy him when nothing else could. Not his parents' death. Not losing his memories. Not even being unable to protect his princess from the faces of death so many times, especially against the strongest senshi in the universe.

"What if I lose you?"

Usagi blinked, confused. "Lose me? I don't understand Mamo-chan. The senshi are always there to look out for me and protect me. And I can fight for myself now. I'm not as weak as I used to be. I've grown strong."

Mamoru let her go then and it was he who couldn't look Usagi in the eye. "That's not what I meant. I wasn't talking about losing you to the Dark Kingdom or whatever evil that threatens Earth. I learned a hard lesson, Usako, while I was gone during your fight against Galaxia. You don't need me like I need you." He grounded out the last part harshly.

"Mamo-chan..."

"Please...don't say anything," he hurriedly interrupted. "I need to say this. I know nothing happened between you and Seiya. I know that you were faithful even when you thought that I had forgotten all about you. But he being here revealed to me something. It showed me that I can easily be replaced in your life."

Usagi stopped him now, unable to believe what she was hearing. "Replaced? How can you say that?"

"It's true, though, isn't it?" Mamoru retorted loudly, angry with himself, with the world, and especially with Seiya, the black-haired Starlight for opening his eyes and showing him a truth his arrogance had hidden.

'Ignorance is bliss,' Mamoru thought sardonically.

"He did the two things I always thought were mine alone."

"And what was that?" Usagi asked with a shaky voice.

"You know what."

"No I don't! Tell me," she demanded.

"He protected you...and he loved you," Mamoru replied dejectedly.

An eerie hush fell in the room. The only sounds were the ticking of the clock and the soft but tortured breaths of the room's occupants.

"And you honestly think that's enough?" was her pained response.

He glanced up, disbelief on his face. "But...but that's all I have to give you, to offer you."

Inside, a little part of Usagi broke, crying for the man standing before her who knew so little of his own worth.

"Baka! Mamoru-baka!" Usagi cried as she launched herself into Mamoru's arms and wound her arms tight around his neck as if hanging on for dear life. Mamoru was too shocked to do more than hold her close, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "What about my feelings? Do you think I'll just fall in love with any guy who loves me and can protect me? Baka! I'm with you because I LOVE YOU! Because you make me feel safe and cherished whenever you're around. Because you love me even when I'm being clumsy and childish. Because you can make me laugh at even the worst moments of my life. Because you can make me forget all my problems simply by smiling at me."

At this, Usagi let all her pent up emotions out in a torrent of tears. As suddenly as she had thrown herself into Mamoru's arms, she pulled back just as quickly and pounded his chest with a flurry of fists. Too surprised to do much more than take the unexpected abuse, Mamoru watched with blurry vision as his petite girlfriend exhausted herself and fell once more against his chest in a fit of tears.

"Do you think you're the only one with insecurities?" Usagi cried out hoarsely. "You're not! You're going off to get your medical degree in university while I haven't even completed high school yet. Everyone's always wondering why a guy like you would even talk to a girl like me. I'm not beautiful, or bright, I don't have a single talent. I'm a coward and a klutz and God, if Luna wasn't there to always watch out for me, I never would have survived long enough to meet any of the senshi. You think I don't see the way women look at you when we're out together? Then they see me and they always look back at you with pity in their eyes. And those girls at your campus? They're all so gorgeous and smart and I know, I KNOW, that they feel sorry for you. And I'm so afraid that one day you'll wake up from this dream, this beautiful dream that I live in, and realize what a fool you've been to waste your time on me."

Shocked, all Mamoru could do was watch as the petite bundle in his arms collapsed onto the ground. Her usually rosy cheeks were pale now, bitter tears falling down in silver trails. Her small frame was shaking from the fierce sobs that escaped her trembling mouth.

'Doesn't she know that she's perfect? That all those other girls pale in comparison? Not one of them has her heart, her strength, her courage."

Minutes passed and Usagi's loud sobs had turned into a soft weep, single tears still trailing down the sides of her eyes. Mamoru leaned down to his knees to pull her back into his arms.

"Usako..."

"I'm afraid too, Mamo-chan, like you," she said quietly, her sudden voice stopping Mamoru mid-motion. "Afraid to lose you to someone better. When you go to Harvard, there will be even more girls, smarter and more beautiful girls, who you could talk to about politics or science or about classes with. But it doesn't matter, Mamo-chan. It doesn't matter that I'm scared. Do you know why?"

"No, I don't. Why?"

Usagi's downcast eyes turned up to look at him. They were bright once more, the sadness faded away.

"Because underneath it all, underneath all the insecurities that live in my heart, something more powerful, more true lies in there as well. Faith."

"Faith..."

"I have faith in you. Faith that you'll always love me and never cheat on me. I have faith in us, that what we have is meant to be and written in the stars. I believe that we were destined, maybe even before the Silver Millennium. And this will keep me strong, strong enough to let you go. I love you and I want to make all your dreams come true. And if one day, you do find someone else, someone better –"

"That would never happen." Mamoru interrupted darkly, clearly affronted that she would even think such a thing. She was one of a kind. No one could compare.

A hint of a smile appeared on Usagi's lips. "I said 'if', didn't I? And IF it did happen, I would let you go. I only want your happiness, even if it's not with me. So please, Mamo-chan, go to America. Fulfill your dreams. Become the wonderful doctor you want to be, the wonderful doctor I know you'll be. And return to me once more."

At that moment so looked enchanting. The moon had suddenly seemed brighter and bathed its princess in moonlight that came through the windows of the balcony doors. She beckoned to him like a siren, as enticing as a powerful sorceress. And he was helplessly drawn to her. To everything about her.

'My moon goddess, luring me to her. How could I refuse?'

He pulled her back into his arms, this time gently, cradling her softly in his arms like she was fine crystal to be handled with care. He couldn't resists brushing a soft kiss against her shoulder, marvelling at the softness of her skin, the smoothness of her hair, the delicateness of her lean frame that hid the underlying strength of sailor soldier, princess, and woman.

"I'll go o America, Usako. I'll study hard and earn my medical degree. I'll make you proud. I'll call you everyday, write letters and send you emails. I'll come back and see you every chance I get. And in the end, I'll return to you. That I promise. Wait for me?"

Usagi closed her eyes, the happiness she felt all-consuming.

"Yes! I'll wait for you. I'll always wait for you."

The last of Mamoru's doubts and fears ebbed away. He was going to make sure she never regretted choosing him as her love. That she was never want for love. They weren't the same people they were thousands of years ago. They had to find love again, as Mamoru Chiba and Usagi Tsukino. It made their love that much more special and precious. As long as she allowed it of him, he would never let her go.

"I love you, Usako."

Usagi's heart gave a lovely roll in her chest over the sweetness of those three simple words. She never tired of hearing it, especially from him. She knew how precious they were. Mamoru was a man who had never truly known love, but who guarded it fiercely, allowing only a select few into his heart. This was a man who loved, and loved wholly. She would protect his heart as she would protect the earth. Without fail.

"I love you too, Mamo-chan. Always and forever."

Mamoru pulled back and looked at the woman he was so blessed to know, to hold, to love. She was so beautiful she glowed. He leaned down to kiss her, suddenly finding himself desperate to touch his lips to hers, to drink her in like sweet nectar and forbidden ambrosia. He was a breath away from her parted lips when...

"Grr..."

Usagi blushed a deep shade of red, silently reprimanding her stomach for interrupting what was sure to have been one hell of a kiss. She had her lips ready and all puckered up too!

Mamoru laughed loudly. His little bunny was just too cute. He should have known that her stomach wouldn't take a back seat for too long.

'I guess I'll have to sneak in a few kisses later.'

"C'mon Usako, let's go out and celebrate. I believe I owe you a dinner followed by dessert. How does Italian sound?"

:: end of chapter 4 ::

Chapter four is done! Please review if you liked it. Please also review if you didn't. Please, no flames however. It can really hurt a writer's confidence in writing. This sounded kind of like an ending, eh? I'm thinking of adding an epilogue but I'm not sure. Let me know whether I should add one more chapter or not. Time permitting, I'll write one up. Hopefully, I'll be able to start a new fic soon. I've got some ideas spinning around in my head. So for now, ciao!


	5. Chapter 5 Epilogue

**:: Where Do We Go From Here? ::**

**By: dreams-of-mist**

**Summary: **-_COMPLETE_- Mamoru receives a letter that may change his whole world. Usagi finds it accidentally and confronts him. What will he choose: his dreams or his love?

**Author's Note:** Hiya everybody! It's been a long since I've updated and I'm very sorry. Second university is so incredibly hard and I've been lucky to get more than 5 hours of sleep each night. Only 4 or 5 weeks ago, I had midterms, and next week, I'm already going to be writing finals. Life can really suck sometimes. So I thought to post this last and final chapter before I cram my head full of weird and wacky knowledge. I have more stories in my head so hopefully by the time school starts again in January, I'll have a new story started and posted on the site. Please enjoy this epilogue and look for my new works during the holidays!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the anime. To the people who do own the rights and trademarks, please don't sue me – I'm a poor, stressed out university student, I'm also incredibly freaked out about exams. Would a person like that really have had the energy or time to come up with Sailor Moon? I think not! The story below, however, is mine, and I can only ask that no one plagiarizes it; but then again, who would?

'…' – thoughts

"…" – spoken

**Where Do We Go From Here? – Chapter 5 (Epilogue)**

Dinner had been delicious. It was rare to find such a good Italian restaurant in the middle of Tokyo. Usagi gorged herself on zesty lasagna and shrimp penne with cream sauce, saving room for the final piéce de resistance: dark chocolate tiramisu with strawberry icing on top. Needless to say, she was in dessert heaven. Mamoru couldn't help but be amused by how much she ate, considering it was almost twice as much as what he ordered for himself.

'Lucky for her, being Sailor Moon keeps her fit," he thought bemusedly. She had a slim and petite figure and her curves were starting to really show. He had noticed a few other gentlemen in the restaurant take notice of this and made it his personal duty to glare straight at them while keeping a possessive hand around her waist. The offending gazers had quickly turned away and Usagi hadn't seemed to notice his slightly darkened mood. If anything, she snuggled closer towards him.

'Sigh…sometimes she is a little too oblivious. She didn't even realize Seiya had feelings for her until well after he had returned to Kinmoku.'

They were now walking hand in hand through the park. He left the car back at the apartment and decided to walk her home instead. While he didn't enjoy the fact that Usagi's father now had a better chance of catching him or shooting him with a long-range rifle, he wanted to spend a little more time with his Usako, and surely his many years as Tuxedo Kamen would come in handy.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Yes, Usako?"

"What are you thinking about?"

'I'm thinking that when we get married, we'll have to tie your father to the pew and keep sharp pointy things away from him.'

Mamoru just smiled and said, "Nothing in particular; just that it's a beautiful evening and I'm lucky to be spending it with the most beautiful woman from any millennium in any galaxy."

Usagi blushed, knowing full well what a corny and sappy compliment that just was, but she honestly couldn't care less. He said it because he loved her and that was more than enough.

"What are you thinking about Usako?"

'I'm thinking of how sad I'm going to be in three months when you leave. How the roses in the park will bring equal moments of happiness and sadness. And how scared I'm going to be with you so far away from me.'

But she only looked up at him and beamed. "I'm thinking about all the things we're going to have to do these next months before you leave. All the places we'll have to visit and all the foods we've got to try." A sobering thought occurred to her. "You'll have time won't you? I mean, I know you'll be busy packing and finishing up your studies, but I thought since it IS the summer you would have some extra time. Maybe not everyday, but maybe at least on the weekends we could see each other? I mean, if you don't have time, I completely understand. Your studies are important and –"

Mamoru placed a finger on her lips, silencing her ramblings. She had become increasingly distressed looking and it pained him to see her like that.

"Usako, nothing is more important than you," he replied tenderly, "Yes, I have a lot of things to do in the next few months, but I will ALWAYS have time for you. While I can't go out with you everyday, I'll definitely have time to try out a new restaurant with you each week and to walk amongst the rosebushes with you. And on the days that I can't come out to see you, you can come visit me at the apartment right? Or we can call each other. We'll make this work, ok?"

He framed her face with his warm hands, and touched his brow to hers. The two lovers closed their eyes for a time, savouring the intimacy of the moment. They leaned into each other and both felt steadier when he lifted his head and placed a soft kiss on her brow. He feathered kisses over her face, smiling as her face scrunched up when he kissed the tip of her nose. Finally, he kissed her lips, softly at first, as if he was afraid to scare her. But Usagi would have none of that and put more pressure against his lips. The heat of her and the taste of her were like a punch to his system and their lips came together more greedily.

When they finally pulled apart, their breaths were ragged, their hearts pumping hard and fierce. Usagi's lips were reddened and looked almost bruised. Mamoru's eyes were darker, almost black, and full of passion, lust, and love. Both their faces were flushed and their arms still tightly wound around each other.

"Mamo-chan, I –"

Mamoru softly cut her off. "I know Usako, you don't have to say it. We'll wait until you're ready. We've got all the time in the world."

"Are you sure? I mean, you're much older than me and I know that men at your age have…um…certain urges or needs… I don't want to cause you any pain or discomfort…" The sentence trailed off and if possible, Usagi looked even redder and was clearly embarrassed.

"I love you, Usako. When we make love for the first time, it'll be because it's perfect for both of us, because we both want it, and because we're both ready. I could never force you to do this against your will."

"How long would you wait?" she asked shyly.

He grinned. "I'll always wait for you. Forever and day," he whispered warmly.

Usagi giggled and threw herself into his waiting arms and squealed with delight when he twirled her around. Once she was back on her feet, he gave her one last peck on her lips and smiled rakishly.

"Shall we be going now? I'm sure your Dad is worried by now, wondering why you're not home yet."

Usagi looked confused. "What are you talking about Mamo-chan?"

He looked back at her with amusement. "Don't tell me you've gone back to being the old Odango Atama I met almost three years ago. I was walking you back home from my apartment, remember?"

"Um…I know Mamo-chan, but…we ARE at my house."

Mamoru froze and really took a good look at his surroundings.

'Oh man, we ARE in Usako's neighbourhood. In fact, we're standing on the sidewalk, just outside the small metal gate in front of the main doors. The main doors that have windows. Shit!'

He gazed frantically at the door, but saw no movements behind the clear glass. He nearly fell to his knees from relief.

'Thank God her father didn't see us just now. 'Cause he would've been out here with a shot gun so fast that –'

A sudden movement caught his eye. He could have sworn that the curtains in the family room had just shifted. Two seconds later, he heard loud yelling, and faster than someone could say 'Tuxedo Kamen', the image of Kenji Tsukino appeared behind the front door windows, his face already bright red with unrestrained anger. He saw glimpses of blue hair and knew that Ikuko Tsukino was trying desperately to keep her husband in line.

Mamoru gulped visibly and quickly turned back to Usagi who was beginning to look a little worried herself. "Usako, I have to go RIGHT now. Um…I love you, I love you, I love you, but your father scares the hell out of me. Call me tonight, alright? Bye!"

With a final glance over his shoulder towards the door that Mr. Tsukino was still trying desperately to reach in order to kill and/or maim him, Mamoru dashed off as quickly as he could, fearing the older man would try to run him down with a car if catching him by foot proved impossible.

Usagi watched the retreating back of her boyfriend and couldn't help thinking how funny it was that the future ruler of Earth, one who had faced youmas, demons, and dark forces of all shapes and sizes, could still be fearful of a normal, over-protective father.

'My hero,' she thought amusedly.

When she could no longer see Mamoru, she turned on her heels and walked towards her house. 'Let's see if I can help Mom knock some sense into dear ol' Dad. I'm going to need him to walk me down the aisle when the time comes. Hmm…I wonder if I could use the Silver Crystal to make him like Mamo-chan…'

:: end of chapter 5 ::

**THE END**

Finally! My first completed fanfic! I'm very proud of myself, hehe. I hope to have a new fanfic started this holiday season and I hope you all read it! Thanks to all those who gave me such wonderful reviews up till now – it's truly appreciated. Happy holidays and good luck to all those with exams! Ciao!


End file.
